To be a lady
by chibifrog
Summary: After living wither her mother,grandfather and little brother souta till she was 17,Kagome gets a few surprises.As Kagome starts her new life,she learns its not always easy being a lady,especially around a certain youkai lord. Sesskag
1. Time For Truth

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

Kagome was quite an ordinary teenage girl of 16, she lead a normal life. She had friends and loved her family, she had even attempted to date a guy named Hojo, but unfortunately he moved. Kagome lived with her mother, grandfather and little brother Souta. Kagome had never known her father, but her mother often told her that he was an amazing man, and that he would have been so proud of her. Now it just happened to be Kagomes 16th birthday when her mother decided to tell her the truth.

Souta was sitting on the front steps waiting for his sister to come home from school, He held a large, obviously homemade, made with a lot of love card in his hand. It was not long after that Kagome came down the sidewalk, she smiled when she saw Souta and brushed a stray strand of raven black hair out of her large, shining brown eyes. Souta rushed up to her, he wrapped his arms around her in an attempt at a bear hug. Kagome laughed and hugged him back,

"Happy birthday!" Souta exclaimed excitedly, handing her the card. She took it, read it, then hugged him again

"Thanks Souta, this was very thoughtful of you. Now lets go inside, I bet mom made a cake."

"Yeah, its chocolate!" Souta exclaimed and rushed into the house as fast as he could.

Kagome followed close behind."Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called, peering into the kitchen.

"Out, out, your not allowed to see it yet!"

Kagomes mom gave her a shove. In a matter of minutes Kagomes mother returned from the kitchen, wiping flour onto the lime green apron she wore.

"Happy birthday sweetie, did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah, it was ok, a couple girls were really snobbish to me today, kikyo and her friends."

A look came across Kagomes moms face, like she was thinking over something difficult.

"Mom, are you ok? Is there something you needed to tell me?"

Kagomes mom snapped back into reality "No sweetie, it can wait till later. Right now I think its time for you to open your presents, then we can have some cake." She smiled and pushed Kagome into the living room, where Kagomes grandfather and Souta were already seated, holding packages wrapped in bright paper.

Kagome sat on her bed, under her blanket with a new book in her hand that she got from her grandfather. It was about demons and Kagomes found it fascinating. Kagome had also received 2 new outfits, a sun dress and a pair of sandals from her mom. And Souta had given her a beautiful necklace. After opening all of her gifts, and having two pieces of chocolate cake with a glass of milk, Kagome had thanked her family, and headed off to bed. A nock on her door brought Kagomes gaze away from her book,

"Come in" she called.

Her mother peeked her head in, then fully opened the door and walked in.

"Kagome sweetheart, there is something I need to talk to you about"

"Its alright mom, we've already talked all about it at school." Kagome interrupted, not wanting to have to have 'The talk' with her mother.

Her mother laughed "I think you misunderstood what I was trying to say, I wanted to tell you about your father."

"But mom, you've already told me everything about him."

"Not everything, now where do I begin?" She paused "Your father and I meeting was accidental, I was a little older than you and had gotten lost. I had wandered off from my home and found myself in a strange place. And then I met him, his name was Kane, and he was amazing, he had a great personality and was great to look at; You have his eyes Kagome. "Anyways, he courted me, much to the dismay of his family. They did not approve of one such as me…"

"Why, whats so bad about you? Who are they to judge against love?" Kagome interrupted again,

"Can I tell my story now?"

"Yes, please go on."

"Thank you, now where was I? Oh yes, his family disapproved because they were different, but I'll explain that more later. But we were in love and were not about to let them split up, so we eloped, and moved here."

She took in a deep breath and continued,

"A year later we had you, we were so happy, our first child. Word was sent to his parents, when they learned of your birth, and that you were healthy, the finally accepted me, partially at least. They sent lots of gifts, letters and phone calls were exchanged, asking about you mostly. How you were, for photos, and eventually a visit. "We went there because his parents couldn't stand it to be near anyone like me. They absolutely adored you! They doted on you like grandparents should, and were sad when we had to take you away. They loved you so much that we made a deal with them, when you were old enough we would tell you everything-Though now its up to me alone- and now I think your quite old enough to know, after all Kagome, you are almost an adult. But first I'll finish my story, four years later, Souta was born-I'll tell him this story too when he's old enough-And once again we went to visit your fathers parents. They loved you more than the last time, because that time you could walk and talk and weren't so fragile. They loved Souta too, and were very very pleased that I had given birth to two healthy children. We made another deal with them, that we would visit them often, and that when you were old enough and they sent for you, we would send you to them. "

Unfortunately, your father, bless his soul, died the next year, and after that we never visited them again…but now…"

Kagomes mom pulled something out from behind her that she had been holding the entire time, a large, fancy envelope.

"They've sent for you Kagome."

"But I don't even know them, why would they want me?"

"Kagome, your father…your grandparents, are royalty."

"Royalty? But how come I've never heard of such a royal family?"

"Because where they live and rule is hidden, sweetheart, they, your fathers parents, are youkai; Demons."

A/n:Yay,second posted fan fic (I will continue the 13th hour but I just couldn't get this Idea out of my head.) Next chappie she gets to ride a limo! And finds out a couple secrets.


	2. Youkai

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

"DEMONS!?" Kagomes eyes nearly popped out of her head.

No, it couldn't be, her father was not a demon!

"Kagome, listen to me, I don't want you to have to find this all out at the last minute. As youkai royalty, you will be expected to mate into a good bloodline someday, when you were little, your grandparents took the liberty to find you a mate, You, Kagome, are betrothed."

"Mate? Betrothed??"

"Kagome, calm down. There was really nothing I could do, me being human."

"Wait, I'm a half breed? A Hanyou? Won't I be hated as well?"

"I see you've been reading the book your grandfather got you. No, your father mating a human was kept a secret. You will be introduced as Prince Kane's daughter, the king and queens granddaughter, and I won't be mentioned. No one will think poorly of you. I'm so sorry I had to heap this all on you like this Kagome, but I wanted you to know before you leave."

"Leave? Where am I going? When am I leaving?"

Kagomes mom handed her the envelope, kissed her forehead,

said "I love you, goodnight." And left the room. Kagome opened the envelope and read to herself.

_Dearest Kagome_

_You may not remember us, your fathers parents, but we certainly remember you. We trust that your mother has already informed you about our little arrangement, and everything else you will need to know. It is finally time for you to come and meet us and your future mate, a lord. A limousine will come to get you on Saturday the 18th at noon. From there you will go to the airport, and take our private jet. Don't ask where here is child, that information is confidential. We look forward to seeing you again Kagome._

_Your loving grandparents_

_Kind Matthias and Queen Emmenja_

Kagome didn't know what to do, a lord, private jet, limo! And all on the 18th,

'Oh shit, that's tomorrow!' Kagome leapt out of her bed and headed towards her closet, she had to start packing, she had to start packing now!

Kagome pulled out a pink luggage set she had gotten for Christmas, her new sun dress, Sandals and necklace. She also pulled out her two new outfits, but not before she stopped and thought to herself

'Mom knew all along, and grandfather. Maybe just mom, grandfather is kind of obsessed with demons.'

After packing almost all of her clothing, Kagome ran into her bathroom to grab a few other things she might need, blow dryer, deodorant, a comb and perfume, she could never be too safe.

She stuffed everything in her bags, and turned around

'Nearly forgot my diary, I'll need that to write down everything that happens and tell Souta when I get back.' She stopped 'If I get back' Kagome mentally slapped herself 'of course I'll come back, they can't keep me there forever, and I'm still too young to be married/mated. I'll come home!'

Kagome placed her diary and fuzzy pen in the last bag and zipped it up. She was so tired that Kagome fell asleep right there, on top of her bags. She dreamt of terrible demons with glowing red eyes, fangs, and claws. Lovely way to picture her grandparents, don't you think?

Kagome woke with a start when her alarm clock went off. She groaned, she had hardly gotten any sleep the night before. Kagome glanced at the clock

'11; 15AM? Who on earth reset my alarm?!' She burst out of bed, she had slept in.

She needed to get ready quickly. After she showered, towel dried and brushed her hair, Kagome quickly got dressed.

She had packed all her 'Fancy' Clothing so Kagome threw on a pair of jeans and a black tank top with a golden dragon surrounded by red flowers pictured on it. After Kagome threw on a pair of shoes and grabbed her bags, she rand downstairs into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Souta was already sitting at the table, he beamed at Kagome

"Morning Kagome, I reset your alarm so you could sleep in."

'Souta is the culprit?' Kagome would have said something to him but her mouth was full of toast, she washed the last of it down with a glass of orange juice. "Thanks Souta" She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight."I'm going to miss you."

"Miss me?" Souta was confused "Where are you going?"

Kagome looked at her mother then back to Souta "Mom will explain it to you someday, but not right now."

Kagomes grandfather shuffled into the room and Kagome ran up to him, hugged him and said how much she was going to miss him. He seemed confused and flustered by it all.

Kagome then turned to her mother, gave her a huge hug, and said she would miss her as well. Kagomes mom hugged her back, then Kagome motioned for Souta and her grandfather to join in for a group hug.

It was then that the doorbell rang, over and over, it was starting to get annoying. Kagome said one last goodbye, picked up her bags, and ran to answer the door.

She opened it after taking in a deep breath. Before Kagome stood a man, a Youkai, whom Kagome believed to be the best looking male she had every laid eyes on. He was tall, with broad shoulders, an amazing smile. He was very tanned and had brown eyes and brown hair that peeked out from underneath his chauffeur's hat. The suit he wore made him look dashing. But as far as Kagome could tell, he didn't have any markings, She wouldn't have guessed him a demon except for the ears and fangs were not human.

"Afternoon miss, I'm Cristian will be your driver as long as you stay with the King and Queen." He gestured to the limousine "Your ride awaits you."

Kagome smiled and followed him, he seemed kind, she hoped her grandparents were the same. He opened the door for her and she flashed him a smile then slid in, he closed the door and made his way around the limo to the front. Cristian got into the drivers seat and they started off. Kagome watched as the place she grew up got smaller and smaller till it was no longer visible.

A/n: Second chappie,I've written 4 so far,I don't have much else to do at the moment,being sick.


	3. Meet The Grandparents

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

Several hours, one plane ride, and a second limousine later. Kagome finally arrived, where she wasn't quite sure, though she was quite sure she was at the biggest, fanciest building she had every seen. And just outside of it was a very regal looking pair, a man and a woman, whom Kagome guessed to be her grandparents.

The limo stopped and Cristian opened the door for Kagome He had already taken all of her belongings out of the trunk and the servants were bringing them inside. Kagome took a deep breath and slid as gracefully as she could out of the limo. She smiled and ran up to her grandparents, who embraced her.

"Kagome, its been so long, we haven't seen you since you were little. And now look at you, your not a child anymore, but a young lady!" Kagomes grandmother, Queen Emmenja exclaimed.

"Come in, come in, you must be exhausted. Are you hungry? We've already had dinner, do not worry about us, But I'll get the cook to whip up something for you."

Even though she had not even been here 5 minutes, Kagome felt loved. She was ushered inside, Queen Emmenja still talking, and King Matthias snuck off somewhere.

"Yours will be the second room on the second floor, right in between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Your stuff has already been brought up for you, though we will have to do some shopping if your going to be here so long. Perhaps Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will escort you, their rooms are on either side of yours you know. And there is a parlor for you kids to chat, young master Inuyasha has already informed us of what you kids might like these days."

"Who are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?"

"Why I forgot to tell you that part didn't I? Lord Sesshomaru is your betrothed, and Master Inuyasha is his younger brother."

"Oh.."

"Your mother did tell you that you were betrothed didn't she?"

Kagome nodded "yes, she also said no one knows I'm a Hanyou."

"no one except those who know your mother."

"Alright but what about my…my betrothed? "

"Oh,I don't believe he knows either, now I'll send someone to get you for your meals. Now follow Jenny over there upstairs to your room." Queen Emmenja shooed Kagome off in the direction of a maid.

Kagome changed into a silk nightgown that had been laid out on her bed for her, Amazing enough it fit perfectly. Someone had come up with something to eat for her, Kagome had told him to put it in the parlor, that she would go and eat it in there after she had changed. Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror on the far side of the room. It was lovely, a light pink with straps that crisscrossed across her back, and a hint of lace. Kagome already felt like a princess, the room that they had put her in had a large four poster, canopy bed in the middle, surrounded by lots of expensive furniture. And on the far side there was a pair of glass doors that lead out to a balcony. Kagome sighed and opened her door, she looked around the room once more and smiled, yes, she was going to enjoy this place.

As Kagome went further down the hall she heard shouts, she peered around the corner into the 'Parlor', which was more of a game room. She saw three males sitting in the room in front of the Huge TV, two had the same White-silver hair and golden eyes, and Kagome guessed that these two were most likely Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, though she really hoped the loud, shouting one was Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru. The other had shorter black hair that was tied up, but Kagome couldn't really see his face.

Kagome took one full step into the room and cleared her throat, Three heads turned to look at who had interrupted their game. When they saw Kagome they were quite shocked. All three had looks on their faces that did not make Kagome feel comfortable, quite the opposite in fact. But only one dared to let his eyes roam over her body.The two that had been playing video games leapt up and introduced themselves, the one whom introduced himself as Inuyasha had a mouth full of chocolate chip cookies, which Kagome assumed had been hers. And the other was Miroku, and he earned a slap across the face right away for asking Kagome to bear his child and then proceeding to grope her bottom.

Finally the third got up, bowed dramatically and introduced himself as Sesshomaru. He was also the one with the wandering eye, and Kagomes betrothed.

"I'm Kagome." She turned to face Inuyasha "And I believe that you have eaten my snack, and I'm starved."

Inuyasha got a guilty look on his face and slinked off to the spot he had been in before Kagome came in, and continued his game with Miroku.

"Well, I guess I will be heading off to bed then. Goodnight." Kagome turned to leave but was caught by a strong arm around her waist.

"No, stay." Sesshomaru grinned and pulled a struggling Kagome onto his lap.

"Let me go" Kagome hissed "

Make me"

"I'll scream!"

"Is that a fact?" Sesshomaru pulled his arm tighter "Go ahead sweetheart. But really, you're my future mate and I can hold you as much as I want, whenever I want."

"Not if I don't want you to!"

"Ah, but don't you? There are a million girls who would love to be in the position you are in right now."

Kagome squirmed and freed herself, "I'm not one of them," she stated plainly "Goodnight."

Kagome turned and left for her room.

Sesshomaru was grinning to himself, so this was his future mate? He was pleased, she had a fantastic body and a spirit to her, Not like all the other woman he knew, who threw themselves at him. But she would eventually warm up to him, she would have to, or not, it didn't really matter to Sesshomaru. As long as she was his, and his alone. He turned his eye to his brother and the monk, the monk had actually dared to touch her, and Inuyasha was attracted to her, Sesshomaru could smell it. He would have to keep and eye on those two, in fact, he would have to keep his eye out for several of the males that would be attending the youkai ball, and he would have to keep an eye on Kagome, A very Very close eye on her.

A/n: Dang you Sesshomaru! shakes fist in the air alright,well third chappie and Kagome finally met her Mate to be,but I don't think she likes him Lol.But yay guess what,next chapter they go SHOPPING!...though the males have some perverted ideas


	4. Shopping!

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

"Kagome" A deep voice called to her from her slumber "Kagome, wake up, its morning."

Kagomes eyes fluttered open and she found herself face to face with Sesshomaru

"Get out of my room!" She shouted at hi,

"No, this Sesshomaru will sit right here while you get ready. Go have a shower, you stink" Sesshomaru pinched his nose with two clawed fingers.

He smirked when he was that Kagome was getting angry,

"What? Who are you to order me around? What makes you better than I?"

"Well first, I bathe regularly…"

"So do I!"

"Just go have a shower, or I will force you to have one."

"Fine, but you need to get off me first."

"But this Sesshomaru likes it here," He faked a sad sigh "But if your going to go wash yourself then I will."

Sesshomaru got up and sat at the edge of Kagomes bed, he threw something at her that he had been holding the entire time, her new sun dress.

"I'd like to see you in that." He stated

"And what if I decided to where something else?"

"Then I would probably have to make you wear the dress, even if it meant dressing you myself."

Kagome quickly snatched up the dress and headed towards her washroom, mumbling about perverted males all the way.

After an hour or so, Kagome finally came out of the washroom. The sun dress looked beautiful on her, it was a cream color with red flowers. It was an empire cut and went down to her knees. Kagome had tied her hair up in a long braid that went down the middle of her back and ended with a red bow.

"Happy?"

"Quite."

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her down the stairs to the dining hall where everyone was waiting.

Sesshomaru set Kagome on her feet and pulled out her chair for her. She shot him a death glare and sat down, all the while thinking of the many ways she could poison his food.

"Kagome was there something you wanted to ask Sesshomaru?" Queen Emmenja asked,

but before Kagome could even respond she asked him herself

"Sesshomaru dear, Kagome wonders if you boys will escort her on a shopping trip."

Kagome gaped; she would have to spend the afternoon with _**Him**_!? If he said yes, which Kagome knew he would .

"I, we, would love to." Sesshomaru turned to give Kagome a triumphant smirk, She scowled at him, but it only made his smirk wider.

Kagome excused herself from the table and ran upstairs to her room, she soon noticed that Sesshomaru had followed her.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked bitterly,

"Nothing." He replied lazily before plopping down onto her bed. "Inuyasha wishes for you to join us in the parlor again tonight for some games."

"Fine, if you will leave right now, then my answer is yes."

"Your wish is my command." Sesshomaru mock bowed and left the room.

A few minutes later there was a nock on Kagomes door, she ran to get it. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku all stood there grinning like little kids at Christmas.

"Alright, what did you do now?" Kagome asked, she put her hands on her hips.

"We made a list"

Kagome was confused "A list? A list for what?"

By now Miroku was grinning from ear to ear, Kagome grabbed him by the front of his shirt

"Spill it!" she hissed.

Miroku pulled a rolled up piece of paper from his back pocket and Kagome grabbed it from his hand, letting him drop to the floor. Kagome unrolled the paper and read it out loud

"Dresses, bikinis," Kagome looked up and glared at them, then continued reading. "lingerie?!" Kagome shrieked and slapped all three of them. "You think that's funny? And you think I would ever allow any of you to see me in that kind of thing? What kind of girl do you think I am?? Obviously you three need to grow up!" Kagome pushed past them and hissed at them "Alright, lets get this over with. No lingerie!"

As soon as they got outside, Inuyasha begged to drive, but Sesshomaru told him that it was his car and that he would be driving .Kagome got shotgun and Miroku and Inuyasha were stuck in the back. Since he was driving, and knew his way around this mysterious place, Sesshomaru got to decide where they were going, Kagome did not agree with this but was out voted 3 to 1.

First they went to get something to eat, at a restaurant that Kagome couldn't even pronounce the name of, and Sesshomaru ordered for everyone. And after they finished eating, Sesshomaru drove them to a dress shop. Sesshomaru got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome.

"After you milady."

"Hey, what about us?" Inuyasha whined

"you have two hands, use them."

Kagome, whom had completely ignored Sesshomaru, was already at the stores door. "Are you coming or what?" She called back to them,

Sesshomaru rushed up to her and opened the door for Kagome "Uh, thanks?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru were followed closely by Inuyasha and Miroku. Immediately when they got into the store, Sesshomaru began browsing, even before Kagome. Every time he found something he thought he would like to see on Kagome he added it to his ever growing pile. Kagome had many dresses to try on, she took part of them into the change room with her. It was nearly an two hours later and Kagome was trying on the last dress, so far she had a pile of four that she liked, and that Sesshomaru decided he liked on her.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Kagome opened the change room door, she was wearing a crimson red dress, it went all the way down to the floor, had a low cut neck, and down the black, long black laces crisscrossed against her bare skin. Both Inuyasha and Mirokus jaws dropped but Sesshomaru quickly shut them.

"Well?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha and Miroku each gave her two thumbs up.

"That," Sesshomaru told her "is one hot dress, its also the dress you will be wearing to the youkai ball."

They visited a few more stores before heading back when it started getting dark. Inuyasha and Miroku seemed upset that their suggestions for places to show for Kagome were ignored.

A/n:Alright,what do ya think? Dang it Sesshy is a perv! And Inuyasha and Miroku are no better ,Next chappie (already written,just need to put it into word.);Or games and secrets,ooooooooh,secrets,I like secrets,Tell me tell me tell me! Wait,I already know the secret,I wrote this story after all!


	5. Of Games And Secrets

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

Kagome changed into something more comfortable before she made her way to the games room. She was beginning to regret saying yes, her alone with thee perverted males? Who knew what they could be planning, though Kagome knew she couldn't avoid it not. If she tried, Sesshomaru would probably come and carry her! Kagome was greeted by three smirking faces

"uh, hey guys, so what did you want to play?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Either truth or dare, or would you rather, your choice."

"Fine, would you rather."

Inuyasha looked disappointed at her answer, but sighed and turned to his brother "Hey sess, could you go ask the chef for a snack?"

"fine" Sesshomaru got up and headed downstairs, on his way down to the kitchen he heard someone talking in a whisper. And when he heard 'Kagome' he decided to listen, it was king Matthias and queen Emmenja.

"I'm worried someone will notice if she doesn't, she should be getting her markings soon, Hanyou or not. Most youkai get them around her age, but I'm worried because some Hanyous don't get them at all!"

"Its alright, if she doesn't get them soon, nobody should notice till her 'Wedding night', And if she doesn't get them by then, then we may just have to tattoo her. Either way, no one will notice."

"I do hope so, Sesshomaru may not want her if he finds out. No one must know about this, lets keep it just between us."

Sesshomaru stopped listening and smirked to himself, so his mate to be was a Hanyou? And now he knew a secret he could hold over her, but he had to use it at the right time. And her grandparents thought he wouldn't want her because of it? No, he was already attracted to Kagome, this just made it easier to bend her to his will! Sesshomaru hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips and bottle of pop before anyone even noticed him. Sesshomaru ran all the way up the stairs and set the snack on the table; all the while looking at Kagome with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What are you looking at? "

"Just a very beautiful _youkai_ woman." Kagome didn't seem to notice that he specifically concentrated on that word. She just rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

_'Soon enough love, soon enough, and what's mine shall be mine!_'

All that week they played a game each night, sometimes truth or dare, or would you rather. Other times it was a card game like 'go fish', and one or two times it was a board game. But since that first night Sesshomaru looked at Kagome differently, now he looked at her with a dark knowing, like he knew her deepest darkest secrets. Though whatever he knew, if he did in fact know anything, he kept to himself, ready to spring it on some poor unsuspecting person, but Kagome had a feeling that if he did know something, from his looks, it was something about her.

It was the night of Kagomes youkai ball, and she was standing in front of the full length mirror in her new dress. Queen Emmenja and two maids had helped Kagomes get ready, her hair had been put up and a few curly strands of raven black hair hung on either side of her face. And she wore just a hint of makeup and perfume. There was a nock on the door,

"Come it!" Kagome called,

in came Sesshomaru, and Kagome had to admit, he did look good in a tux. His hair had also been pulled up and away from his face and Kagome could clearly see the magenta stripes on his cheeks.

He smiled "You look amazing"

"Thanks," Kagome fumbled with her necklace and accidentally broke the clasp."Shit" She muttered to herself,

Sesshomaru came up behind her, put his hands on hers and took the necklace from her."Let me" he whispered in her ear.

He brought it around her neck and fixed the clasp.

"thanks, I think we should go, the guests should be arriving soon."

"Yes."

Sesshomaru took Kagome by the arm and lead her out the door and down the stairs where King Matthias and Queen Emmenja were greeting guests. Kagome tried to hide herself behind Sesshomaru, they were all staring at her. Kagome peered around him

"I don't think I can do this" She whispered

"Its your ball, you have to attend it. If your so scared, I'll hold you"

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru and stepped around him

"You are no help at all!" When he attempted to grab her, Kagome slapped Sesshomaru's hands away "Don't touch me!" she hissed and continued down the stairs without him.

Kagome walked up to Queen Emmenja, whom caught her hands

"Kagome dear, I would like you to meet an old friends daughter."

Kagome turned around to face a girl, whom she knew from her old life."Kikyo?!"

"Hello Kags, you didn't expect me to be here did you?"

"Uh no, so you're a…" "Youkai like you? Why yes, I am."

Kikyo looked over at Sesshomaru who was coming towards them. "Is that Lord Sesshomaru? Him and his brother Inuyasha are so hot!"

Kagome felt a twinge of jealousy

"Is that so? Well, your welcome to Inuyasha have the misfortune of being betrothed to Sesshomaru, and I don't think it would be right if you dated him."

Sesshomaru was within earshot so Kikyo mouthed

'you are so jealous of me!'

Kikyo gave Sesshomaru her best flirtatious smile, her hand went up to his arm.

"Hi Sesshy, do you like my dress?" Kikyo purposefully stuck out her bust.

Sesshomaru completely ignored her, pushing her away and taking a step towards Kagome.

"Kagome my dear, lets go in, everyone is waiting to see you."

"I'd love to." Kagome took Sesshomaru's arm and when they walked past Kikyo, Kagome gave her a look of triumph.

"This doesn't mean anything!" Kagome hissed when they were far enough away from Kikyo.

"Sure it doesn't, was that a look of jealousy I saw back there?"

Kagome pushed Sesshomaru's are away from her "No!" she stormed away, off towards Inuyasha and Miroku.

'She was so jealous. Its kinda hot when she gets mad.' Sesshomaru thought to himself, keeping a watchful eye on his mate to be.

A/n:Yay,Lol,sorry folks,I gotta write the 6th chapter first.So now Sesshy knows Kagomes secret,good thing he doesn't mind.Hes still a perv though.Next chapter:Of dancing and deceit.Sesshomaru finally uses Kagomes secret,but not after lots of dancing and glares from male and female youkai alike.


	6. Jealous?

Alright,so I decided to change the chapters title since this seemed to fit better,enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters.

Someone tapped on Kagomes shoulder and Kagome turned to see who it was. A youkai man stood there, Kagome guessed wolf, and he was kind of cute.

"I saw you across the room and was taken aback by your beauty. Let me introduce myself, I am prince Koga."

He bowed Over-dramatically and kissed Kagomes hand when she offered it to him to shake.

"I'm Kagome."

"Ah, so you're the lovely miss Kagome whom everyone has been talking about."

"People have been talking about me?" The fact that anyone would be talking about her surprised Kagome, she had only been here for a week!

"Yes of course, only good things. And now that I've met you, I can see why."

Kagome smiled and blushed, he was quite charming. Kagome looked off to the side where Sesshomaru was talking to some man she didn't know.

"Are you looking for someone Kagome?" Koga asked her,

"What? No!" Kagome turned her attention back to Koga.

"Would you care to dance?"

"I would love to."

Koga took Kagome by the hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. He pulled her close, too close. And buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Koga what are you doing?"

"You smell fantastic!"

Kagome felt him grin against her neck, his fangs grazed against her skin. What was wrong with these youkai males? Back home the guys were normal, nothing like this at all!

"Koga I think you should.."

"Let go of my woman."

Sesshomaru growled, his voice sounding anything but normal and his eyes tinted red. He put a clawed hand on Kogas left shoulder and pried him away from Kagome, He looked like he was trying to restrain himself from killing Koga right then and there.

"Your woman? I see no mark on her!"

"She is my betrothed and you will keep your filthy paws and eyes off her, Or I shall remove them!"

By now, a small crowd had gathered to see what was happening and Inuyasha and Miroku had pushed to the front.

"Why should I believe you? For all I know you could be lying so you can claim her for yourself!"

Sesshomaru dug his claws further into Kogas skin

"You believe this Sesshomaru to be a liar?"

"Sesshomaru please, he's not worth it, don't kill him!" Kagome begged, looking at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes.

"For you, and you alone." Sesshomaru let go of Koga, who fell onto the floor, and grabbed Kagome by the arm and dragged her outside onto the terrace.

"Sesshomaru?"

"You cannot trust most of the youkai males in there. They would all try to take advantage of a young, innocent and beautiful girl like you. You are mine! They cannot have you!" Sesshomaru took in a deep breath before speaking again "Did he harm you?"

"No, it was just really awkward. They guys back home never gave me that sort of attention."

Sesshomaru smirked "Then they must not have ever seen you in a dress like that."

'_There we go'_ Kagome thought '_Back to normal Sesshomaru_.' "Sess, were you jealous back there?" This time it was Kagome who smirked at Sesshomaru.

"When did you start calling me sess?"

"I've been hanging around Inuyasha too much. Don't change the subject."

"This Sesshomaru did not want that filthy wolf getting any idea about anything that belongs to this Sesshomaru."

"Its really annoying when you talk in third person you know."

"I know." Sesshomaru gestured back to the ball room

"Not yet, I want to look at the stars for a bit."

Sesshomaru made his way over to Kagomes side and pulled her closer

"Sess, let go."

"Make me."

"this is your last chance, I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to scream…one…two…"

" HEY SESS!" Inuyasha came bounding out the doors.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I saw what happened, and now Koga is telling people who didn't see that it was you whom made an attempt to steal his woman, but that when you saw him coming you ran away like a puppy with its tail between its legs." Inuyasha informed him all in one breath then turned and smiled at Kagome

"Other than that situation a while ago, are you having a good time at your youkai ball?"

Kagome nodded "Yes, does that happen often?"

"Only when there is an exceptionally beautiful youkai woman attending."

Kagome blushed, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru noticed. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look saying 'Get out of here now' And Inuyasha fled, not wanting to be the next Koga.

"Kagome, you were unable to dance earlier, would you give me the pleasure?" Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru inside, it was the least she could do.

The youkai ball was quite an experience for Kagome. Koga did not bother her again the entire night, and she had danced with Sesshomaru. Kagome had already changed into her silk nightgown and was ready for bed. Miroku and Inuyasha were already fast asleep, Kagome could hear them snoring every time she opened the door. Kagome didn't know about Sesshomaru, but did she really want to? At times he was a sick pervert and Kagome wanted nothing to do with him, and then he turned around and was a gentleman, it was confusing. Kagome decided to go outside to get some fresh air to help her think. So she walked out onto her balcony and took in the moon lit scene before her. it was really amazing. Kagome looked down, her and Sesshomaru had been in the spot right below where she was staying now. The doors slammed behind her and Kagome thought it must be the wind, until and strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Kagome remained silent, she already knew it was Sesshomaru, she recognized those magenta stripes on his wrists. His warm breath was on her neck, a contrast to the cool night air that made strand of her loose hair dance across her skin.

"Kagome," He whispered her name, when he said it, it sounded like some precious treasure.

Kagome felt him remove an arm from around her, and suddenly it was a lot colder. It went up and his sleeve brushed against her bare back as he ran his fingers through her silky, raven black hair. He brought a handful to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"Kagome," he said her name again…

A/n:Oh how evil am I? CLIFFHANGER!! Lol,I hope to get it done by tomorrow,but being sick,I dunno.


	7. Under A Cresent Moon

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of its characters

Sesshomaru began kissing up Kagomes neck

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was nibbling on her ear

"Kagome, I know a secret." He whispered softly in her ear

"Sesshomaru, what do you think your doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting in my personal space…"

Sesshomaru growled possessively "My space now."

Kagome struggled in an attempt to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp. "Sess, let go of me."

"Mine, you aren't going anywhere."

"Says who?"

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around to face him "Says me." He flashed her a smile "My dear, I've already told you, I know a secret."

"And that secret would be?"

Sesshomaru ran a clawed finger down the front of Kagomes nightgown, his eyes following the entire way.

"About you, about what you are." Sesshomaru raised his eyes to meet Kagomes "Kagome, you are a Hanyou, are you not?"

Kagomes eyes went wide "How do you know that? I was told you were not informed of that fact. I suppose you want to end the 'Engagement' now."

It was more of a statement than a question. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a passionate kiss, he felt her tense up at first, but then she relaxed and met Sesshomaru with a passion that rivaled his own. Sesshomaru pulled away, there was a faint blush on Kagomes cheeks.

"is that enough of an answer for you?" He whispered softly, Kagome only nodded in reply. "Kagome, I think…I think I love you!"

Kagome gaped "But you've only known me known me for a week!"

"And? Look at all the romantic princess/prince stories you females like, the guy knows the girl for a day and then falls in love."

"True, but those are stories."

"Haven't you heard of true love at first sight?"

"Of course, who hasn't? But that does not mean I exactly believe in it. I mean, I guess if we got to know each other more…"

Kagome looked away from Sesshomaru and down at her feet,

"How about right now?" Kagome raised her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's golden ones to see if he was joking, he was serious.

"It's the middle of the night!" She protested

"What better time? Neither of us is tired enough to sleep yet, or we would not be here."

"Right now? Fine." Kagome sighed "So are we going to go back and forth asking each other questions?"

"Sounds fine to me, you start."

A few hours later Sesshomaru and Kagome were lying on Kagomes bud propped up on their elbows talking to each other.

"So, Inuyasha is only your half brother?"

"yes, he's a Hanyou like you, but he is a product of my fathers fling with some human woman."

"Your really ok with Hanyou then?"

"I wasn't at first, but then I came to respect some of them. I learnt that they are not all loudmouths like Inuyasha." Sesshomaru paused "He likes you, you know."

"Really?"

"Yes really, you think I would lie to you?"

"Nuh uh,I already learned from the incident with Koga not to call you a liar."

Sesshomaru leaned in close and placed a feather kiss on Kagomes lips, "Good."

Kagome felt herself blush and turned away, only to have Sesshomaru grab her chin and turn her head back towards him, his hand went up to gently cup the side of her face.

"Don't ever be ashamed of any feelings you might feel towards this Sesshomaru."

He caressed her cheek, Kagomes eyes were brimmed with tears, he really did love her. And Kagome was beginning to build an attraction towards Sesshomaru that was more that physical. Sesshomaru, as if he read her mind, pulled Kagome close to him

"I love you, and will always love you." He whispered softly into her ear

"Sesshomaru, hold me."

Sesshomaru smirked "happy to oblige." Sesshomaru wrapped her arms around Kagomes small form, one of his hands going to the small of her back and the other to her shoulder. He pulled her close against his chest, Kagome felt very safe there in Sesshomaru's arms. Yeah, he could be a perv, but if there were more times like this, Kagome could live with it.

Kagome fell asleep there, in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru decided it was best not to move her. Besides, technically he would be sleeping with her. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagomes face, she looked rather peaceful lying there. His eyes wandered over her body, and landed on Kagomes lips, she had kissed him back. He hadn't been able to help himself, and he actually had expected her to slap him across the face. But she had kissed him back, her pink lips soft against his own, as he expected they would be. Sesshomaru shifted so he was leaning against one of the pillows on Kagomes bed, her head was still resting against his chest.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself, soon they would be sharing plenty more nights like this. And no other male would challenge him because she would bear his mark, his scent, and she would be his fully, and he hers. But Sesshomaru would not push her, he had time. He would wait, she was still young and innocent, and his and his alone. Her soft lips would be kissed only by him, her body touched by him alone, only he would run his hands through her raven black hair, he would be the only one, besides their children, that she would say his name lovingly and he would finally hear the words "I love you" From her mouth.

When Kagome woke the next morning she found herself being held lovingly by a pair of strong arms, she lifted her head, only to have her brown eyes meet gold, and suddenly she remembered the night before.

"good morning sess, did you sleep here the entire night…with me?"

"That I did," Sesshomaru smirked "We had LOTS of fun."

Kagomes eyes went wide, had she, had they? She couldn't remember.

"I was only kidding"

"Your evil."

Sesshomaru laughed "Thanks love, but am I really? I could have always taken advantage of the emotional, loving condition you were in last night, hmmm?"

He laughed again when she scowled at him,

"Get your find behind and into the shower."

Kagome got out of the bed and made her way towards the washroom, her hips swaying more than usual, which Sesshomaru guessed he did on purpose to tease him. He chuckled to himself "Mine, all mine."

A/n: Yay,I've been writing this in my notebook,and I finally finished it! It'll take me a while to post all the chapters here but were halfway through already.I'm also going to do a sequel,cause where I left it off,I need to.So yeah,keep reading,and enjoy!


	8. Speechless

Disclaimer:Unfortunately...I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

At breakfast that morning, Kagome and Sesshomaru kept glancing at each other, even when they would talk to someone else they would watch the other out of the corner of their eye. Inuyasha noticed this right away,

"Is there something going on between you two that I should know?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to face him "No, why do you ask?" Kagome asked

"You guys are just always looking at each other, and Kagome you haven't yelled at Sesshomaru yet today."

"And? Maybe I'm just not in the mood today." Kagome stated

"I can look at my woman all I want." Sesshomaru said before looking at Kagome and smirking, she rolled her eyes at him and stuck out a tongue.

"May I be excused please?" Kagome asked

"Me as well?" Sesshomaru asked after her,

"Yes of course, both of you are excused." Queen Emenja said with a smile.

Kagome got up and ran from the table, Sesshomaru got up and ran after her. He peeked into her room, he couldn't see here there,

" Kagome?" He called

and suddenly Kagome shouted "Boo!" From behind him and jumped on Sesshomaru's back.

"There you are." Sesshomaru reach back and pulled Kagome over his shoulders, then turned her around to face him, putting his hands on her waist he started walking forwards till Kagome's legs bumped against the end of her bed. Sesshomaru pushed Kagome over onto her bed and started assaulting her with kisses.

"Sess,"

"Yeah love?"

"I want to be courted."

"I think that can be arranged,today,8 o clock, dinner under the stars?"

Kagome smiled "sounds wonderful."

"I'll drive you to the spa."

"Even better. Could we go right now?"

"Alright, let's go!" Sesshomaru got up and slung Kagome over his shoulder

"I can walk you know!"

"This is more fun, nice view as well."

"You perv!"

"Takes one to know one, you have the same view I have."

"But unlike you, I didn't purposefully do this."

"Just enjoy the ride."

3

"Here's your stop."

"Thanks Sess, what time will you be picking me up?"

"I won't, I'll send the limo to get you at 7:30."

"Okay, see you later." Kagome kissed Sesshomaru quickly on the cheek and got out of the car, she waved him off and turned towards the spa and walked in. It was a large building, with people heading in all different directions.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yeah hi, my name is Kagome…"

"Oh yes, Lord Sesshomaru called about you, he said to treat you like the princess you are. This way Miss." The lady lead Kagome down a long hall, "This is the women's side, we have massages every hour, pedicures, manicures and everything you can think of! And we even have our own dress shop, Lord Sesshomaru said to give you everything, on him."

And hour later Kagome was getting a foot massage and pedicure while eating chocolate dipped strawberries. She had already started making a new friend with the older girl beside her.

"Yeah, he sent me here, before our date tonight; he's sending the limo later. I'm Kagome by the way."

"Sango. This Sesshomaru sounds like a great guy, I've heard of him, but I figured he would be some rich snob."

"Most of the time he's a total perv."

"Sounds like someone I know, hey, you know Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know his friend Miroku?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Isn't he just the worst perv ever?"

"Well he did ask me to bear his child and.."

"Grope your bottom?"

Kagome ate another strawberry, "Yeah, but I still think Sess is worse, though it might just be towards me."

"Sounds fun, do you like him?"

Kagome blushed and looked at the floor "I think I might, I might love him."

3

During the course of the day Kagome had her hair curled; it now hung in ringlets over her shoulders. Her nails and toenails done, Spent some time in the sauna, she had soaked in a bath that made her smell like chocolate, had gone shopping and found a beautiful little black dress with black strappy pumps and a matching handbag. Kagome couldn't even name half the things she had experienced today, and she nearly fainted when she found out how much it was costing Sesshomaru.

The limo came to pick Kagome up at exactly 7:30PM,Kagome hopped in, her heart was racing and there were butterflies in her stomach. '_I can't believe it, I'm actually nervous!_' When the limo finally pulled up to the castle 25 minutes later, Kagome was so nervous she had to keep herself from biting and ruining her nails.

"Here we are Miss, and if I may say so myself, you look amazing tonight."

"Thanks Chris." Kagome slid out of the limo, taking one last deep breath before she made her way inside; no one was there. And Kagome couldn't see or hear them anywhere. Kagome shrugged and made her way through the castle to the ballroom and then out the door to the terrace.

Kagome gasped at the sight, there was a small round table for two with delicious looking dishes, fancy tableware and candles that had already been lit. And sitting there at the opposite side of the table was Sesshomaru, he was wearing a tux and had his hair pulled up and away from his face, just like the other night; A smirk across his lips and a look that Kagome could not name dancing across his golden eyes.

"You look beautiful." Sesshomaru said, getting up and pulling out Kagome's chair for her.

"you don't look too bad yourself." Kagome said while Sesshomaru sat himself back down across from her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots, thank you. I made a new friend."

"Oh, and now you return to me looking like a vision!"

Kagome blushed and turned her head away, all the while still watching Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye.

"Really Kagome, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, I feel as if I could deny you nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"What is it you wish my dear?"

"Well, I already told you I made a new friend, I'd like to throw a small party and invite her, would you help me?"

"Of course, anything for you love."

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said, smiling wide.

"Do I get a reward?"

"What kind of reward?"

"A kiss."

"I might be able to do that, but, you'll have to catch me first!"

Kagome took off running into the gardens, Sesshomaru close behind.

A/N:Yay,sorry it took so long to update...limited time on the computer...till next year when I get a job and buy myself a laptop,then it will be no more notebooks and pens! Yay! Lol,well,this chapter had lots of Kagome! I promise there will be more of the others in coming chapters...Also,I finished writing the first chapter of the sequel last night,Finally! And I must say,it is looking good so far...but more on that the end of 'To be a lady' is the chapter 'Preview of events to come'...thought you all might find that interesting,with snips of 'Gentelman caller' and the lyrics to Stuck by stacie orrico which was my inspiration for this story.


End file.
